Vegeta 12
by Kichi
Summary: Vegeta is cursed just like Ranma. Cold water turns him into a girl. But it's no laughing matter...


TITLE: Vegeta 1/2

AUTHOR:

PAIRING:

WARNINGS:

NOTES: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Dragonball Z.

ARCHIVE:

SUMMARY:

He knew they were all against him. Ever since he fell in that accursed spring people were intentionally splashing him with cold water. They wanted to see him as a girl. Imagine! The prince of all Saiyans turned into a princess. It was enough to make him cry. And crying happened so easily in girl form. It was strange. When someone, usually Roshi, Yamcha, or Tien grabbed at him in female form he'd found himself close to tears on several occasions. And now Kakarotto was at it too.

Just the other day at Capsule Corp, Yamcha "accidentally" spilled cold water on Vegeta and Kakarotto "accidentally" grabbed his ass. Vegeta was utterly humiliated "she" almost burst into tears on the spot but instead shrieked in fury and ran inside to take a hot shower.

Today was such a day. They were all at Roshi's even though Vegeta begged Bulma to let him stay home. She insisted that he was strong enough to take care of himself even in girl form. Vegeta knew but didn't dare say that it wasn't true. If anyone knew that his female form decreased his strength to half of what it was he feared they would take advantage.

And they would too, because unknown to him, 18 had gathered all the Dragonballs one day and wished that all men be attracted to Vegeta's girl form and do whatever they had to to get some nookie from him/her. 18 hated Vegeta with a passion  
as he hated her. Ever since their first confrontation had they felt so towards each other.

So Vegeta sat by himself away from everyone else immersed in his own thoughts.

Then it happened.

Cold water poured down his spin and a feminine scream burst from her lips.

"Bastard!" she cried, jumping to her feet. All she was wearing was a wife beater; which her breasts were nearly popping out of and her nipples could clearly be seen. The shorts Vegeta had put on were also just hanging off her hips. She whirled in fury and slapped Master Roshi who flew into the side of the house.

"Hey bitch!" a familiar voice growled and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Vegeta cried, trying unsuccessfully to pull away. Yamcha grinned devilishly.

"Not so tough now, are you? I guess this would be a good time to teach you a lesson for stealing Bulma away from me." He whispered. Vegeta's eyes widened in fear as Yamcha brushed her auburn hair away from her face. She absently wished that her hair still stuck up in female form, but instead it grew as soft and fine as Bulma's and hung in her face.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed and spat in his face. "I'll kill you if you touch me!"

"Oh really? And when Bulma asks you why you killed me, what will you say?" He pressed himself against her and she felt his member rock-hard against her thigh.

"Stop!" she screamed hitting him with all her might and not doing the slightest damage.

"Yamcha!" Yamcha stiffened and his erection vanished as Bulma all but growled his name. "He slowly turned to face her, releasing Vegeta at the same time. Vegeta leapt back and turned on her heel and took off, flying toward CC.  
Bulma stormed up to Yamcha, her rage very apparent.

"What is your problem? How dare you do such a thing to him? Have you no honor?" she spat. Yamcha stared at her in confusion before comprehension dawned. Bulma saw the change in his features and for a moment she wondered if he even knew what he was doing. But he had to.. "Are you drunk?" she demanded and began to sniff the air.

"N-no! I can't believe I just did that!" he paled and began to panic. "I don't know what came over me! Vegeta is going to kill me!" He wrung his hands in despair. Bulma frowned. What the hell was going on? She and ChiChi had both noticed how the guys acted when Vegeta was in girl form. And now that she thought about it, they doused Vegeta with cold water every chance they got. But why? Were they gay? No way in hell! Were they just sick in the head? She didn't think so... But why then were they doing this to poor Vegeta? To embarrass him? Yamcha wouldn't be above such a thing, but Goku would, and yet she and ChiChi had noticed that he too acted weird when Vegeta was a girl.

Vegeta burst in the house barely able to fight the tears that threatened to spill.

"Damn it!" she cried. He would have raped me... The thought was enough to send Vegeta running to the bathroom where she clutched the rim of the toilet and gagged for fifteen minutes. Then she began to cry, her whole body shaking. A second later Bulma walked in and immediately wished she had knocked. Vegeta glared at her furiously but before she could protest Bulma knelt down next to her and wrapped her arms around her.  
"I'm sorry Vegeta." She murmured. Vegeta cried into her hands as Bulma held her.  
"Why?" was all she could manage.  
"I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out. Until then you take a shower and go to sleep, ok?" Vegeta nodded numbly and pulled off her shirt. Bulma shook her head in admiration. Vegeta really was a beautiful girl. She almost laughed but held it in for Vegeta's sake.

Bulma climbed into bed hours later. Vegeta had gone to sleep after his shower and now was in the throes of some nightmare she gathered from the pained mumbling issuing from his lips. Her features twisted in concern and she gently shook him to wake him. He sat up with a gasp and stared at Bulma without recognition. She felt her heart twist as he still trembled before her.  
"Are you ok?" she asked quietly, not able to stop concern from creeping into her voice. Vegeta frowned.  
"I'm fine." He muttered and then took her completely by surprise by grabbing her and pulling her down on the bed with him. Her buried his face in her long, aqua hair and just held her. She caressed his body in an effort to calm him all the while her heart clenching in pain. He fell asleep long before she did and Bulma felt her conviction rise. She had to find out what was going on before something bad happened. She had to end this madness before Yamcha did something that he would regret. She wished to Kami that there were no such thing as ancient Chinese curses. She felt a need to protect Vegeta, which she never dreamed she'd feel. But she was losing her trust in all her old friends. She'd heard the comments they'd inadvertently let slip. She saw the looks they gave Vegeta. She knew it could only mean one thing. If any of them was ever alone with Vegeta they would try to hit him with cold water and transform him. What she didn't understand was why he didn't fight.  
But then she remembered the scene earlier. Vegeta had fought Yamcha, but in his female form he was a lot stronger than ChiChi but it was still not good enough.  
Bulma bit her lip in agony. She had to find out what was going on at all costs.  
With firm resolve she left CC and headed to Dende's outlook.

"Dende!" Bulma called as she hopped out of her jet. Her footsteps echoed over the seemingly empty sky-palace.  
"Hello Bulma." She gasped and whirled and stared down at little Dende. Her features brightened immediately.  
"Dende! How are you?" she cried, kneeling to face him. He shrugged and smiled.  
"I'm good." He said with a childish grin.  
"Good!" she replied, standing quickly. "I need your help."  
"I know." He said, his face grew serious. "It's about Vegeta, right?" She nodded and he sighed.  
"18 made a wish." He stated, looking uncomfortable. He didn't like it when people wished for bad things. At the time he didn't fully comprehend the wish, but as he'd seen the effects of it he felt bad for Vegeta. He knew Vegeta was trying to understand Chikyuu just as he was. And he feared that if something bad was about to happen as a direct result of 18's wish, Vegeta would revert to his old ways and maybe even worse.  
Bulma's face darkened at the mention of 18. She knew how Vegeta hated her and she also knew that 18 hated him just as much.  
"Oh no.." Bulma groaned. "What did she wish?" Dende looked down.  
"She wished that all males desire Vegeta's female form so badly they would do anything to have him.. Uhh.. Her?" Bulma's eyes widened.  
"Oh no!" Bulma cried. "When did she make the wish?"  
"About a month ago. I'm surprised most were able to fight the effects of the wish for so long." He said sadly.  
"Oh my God." Bulma gasped. Only a month ago? That meant there was 11 months to go before she could gather the Dragonballs and counteract the wish. "Vegeta's going to kill himself when he finds out." Behind her she heard Dende gasp.  
"Bulma, get home." He whispered. She needed no further prodding. She ran to her jet and was lifting off seconds later.  
Dende shook his head. Many times had he pondered Vegeta and had never come up with an easy answer. He often found himself wondering about the Saiyan Prince and how he was handling Earth. He hoped all went well with him as he did for everyone on the planet, and now this had to happen. He frowned, deeply disturbed, should he have told Bulma she was all ready too late? He went to talk to Mr. Popo. Maybe he could help.

**1/2 hour earlier...**

Vegeta woke to ice-cold water hitting him in the face.  
"GAAAH!!" she shrieked, but was silenced by a hand grasping her throat and pinning her down. She immediately began to struggle, instincts kicking in. She kicked, punched, and writhed in an effort to break free, but whoever held her was too strong. She opened her eyes with a gasp, her energy nearly drained.  
Yamcha stared down at her, a grin on his scarred face.  
"Hey there." He said with a smile. Vegeta froze as panic engulfed her. She began to struggle even more violently and made several attempts at kicking Yamcha in the crotch. Each time he blocked effortlessly.  
"Let me go!" Vegeta shrieked. Suddenly Yamcha grabbed her soft hair and slammed the back of her skull into the headboard. Immediately she relaxed as an explosion of pain tore through her head. She moaned softly as stars danced in her vision.  
"There. Much better." He said and ripped the oversized tee shirt off of her.  
Vegeta felt a chill and looked down to see herself totally naked and at Yamcha's mercy.  
"Oh God, no please.." she moaned. Yamcha grinned and grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her with one hand. He used the other hand to undo the zipper on his jeans. Vegeta began to struggle again, but her efforts were futile. She was weakened and in pain. "Please." She begged. "Don't do this." Yamcha ignored her. Rage course through Vegeta and she snarled in fury. "I'll kill you for this Yamcha!! Don't do it! Is your life worth this body?" For a moment it seemed as if her logic was going to win. Yamcha stared down at her flushed face in confusion.  
"Come on all ready! I'm next!" Yamcha and Vegeta looked over Yamcha's broad shoulder to see Goku and Tien waiting impatiently.  
"No!" Vegeta cried and began to fight yet again, adrenaline almost making her strong enough to push Yamcha away. "Kakarotto not you too! Oh God!" She saw the same sadistic gleam in all their eyes and began to kick and buck wildly. She knew that this wasn't supposed to be happening when she saw Goku. In all the years they'd know each other and fought together she had never once seen that look in Goku's eyes. "You assholes!!" she screamed one last time as Yamcha's erection pressed onto her thigh. "Do you really have any clue what your about to do? Please!! Stop this!"  
Suddenly a warm hand jammed into her dry entrance and Vegeta gasped at the pain. Her back arched and her sharp, but lovely features twisted in pain. A warm tongue began to suck at her breasts even as she weakly tried to pull away.  
"Give up." Yamcha breathed as he buried himself inside her. Vegeta cried out in pain as he tore through the thin membrane that marked her as a virgin. Yamcha groaned as the blood acted as lubrication and began to thrust into her as fast and as hard as he wished, not even thinking about what he was doing. Indeed, to him it all felt like a wet dream. To him, this was not Vegeta he was raping, just some cute girl who wanted him badly.  
_God this is not real.. This isn't happening.. Please someone stop this... _ The litany repeated through Vegeta's head. After what seemed like hours, Yamcha came inside of her. The pain was unbearable and she turned her face away and silently began to cry.  
As soon as Yamcha released her, another pair of hands pinned her down. Fury inflamed her and she turned to see three eyes glaring down at her.  
"No." she moaned, choking on tears and phlegm. "Please... Not again." Before she could react Tien buried his stiff member into her bloody entrance, blissfully ignoring her pained cry. Again she was violated.  
As Tien pulled himself out of her and stood to dress, Vegeta began to sob as Goku ambled forward a sadistic grin on his face.  
"Not you too.." she groaned. Before he could reach her the bedroom door was flung open.  
"You BASTARDS!!" Vegeta gasped in relief as Bulma's enraged voice shocked Goku, Yamcha, and Tien to their senses. "HOW DARE YOU?!"  
The three shook their heads as if waking from a dream and noticed Vegeta in female form lying on the rumpled bed.. They saw the blood on the sheets and gaped in horror.  
"What the-?" Goku mumbled.  
"GET OUT!" Bulma screamed, slapping each and pulling their hair. (Except Tien of course) "GET THE FUCK OUT!!"  
"What?" Goku stared at Bulma in confusion. "What's wrong Bulma?"  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed pointing at Vegeta who was sobbing into her hands and rocking back and forth. Goku gasped as Tien and Yamcha bolted out the door.  
He sat down on the bed ignoring Bulma as she continued to tug his hair.  
"Vegeta.." he whispered and gently touched her arm. She flinched and stared at him in shock.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"  
"Did I do it?" Goku asked, ignoring Vegeta. "Did I really?" Vegeta heard the fear in his voice and looked up, wiping her eyes.  
"No." she breathed. "But you would have if Bulma hadn't shown up."  
"I'm so sorry." Goku groaned his eyes beginning to water. He felt horrible. He was a monster. How could he do such a thing to Vegeta of all people? "I'm sorry." He murmured again before turning to leave.  
He stopped in his tracks and stared at Bulma and apologized to her also.  
"It's not your fault Goku." She hissed. "18 did this." Vegeta raised her head to hear. Had she heard correctly? This had happened because of 18? But-  
"How?" she demanded.  
"She wished that everyone would want to rape you when they saw you as a girl." Bulma hissed, her face red with fury. "I'm going to kill her."  
"But.. Why?" Goku gasped. He felt fury rise within him as well. After all this time he'd worked so hard to get Vegeta to open up to him and that BITCH had gone and ruined everything. He turned towards Vegeta.  
"Vegeta. Before you kill her I have a few things to say to her. Ok?" he asked as gently as possible. Vegeta was furiously wiping away tears.  
"Fine. Just go away. I don't want to see you for awhile." Goku nodded and left. Bulma was surprised to see Goku's normally happy features twisted in absolute fury.  
But for the moment she ignored it. She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Vegeta and began to cry.  
"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry I left! I should have stayed and seen Dende later." Vegeta accepted her sorrow but said nothing.  
"Dende?" she murmured finally.  
"He told me about the wish." Bulma sniffled. "I knew something weird was going on."  
"Did you notice?" Vegeta said. "He said I could kill her." Bulma's eyes widened in shock.  
"He did." She was stunned. "But worry about that later. Are you ok?" she asked rubbing her arms.  
"No." she moaned and began to pull her hair as tears dripped down her face. Bulma helped her to her feet and led her to the shower. She turned the water on warm as Vegeta stepped inside and splashed him almost playfully. She wanted to see the transformation up close as well as calm him down, but the switch happened too fast to see properly.  
Vegeta slumped to his knees as his body shook. Bulma felt tears rise again at the look on Vegeta's face. She pulled off her clothes and climbed in behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his broad back.  
"I'm sorry Vegeta." He turned to face her, anguish clearly written on his face and again he grabbed her and held on for dear life. She tried to soothe him as he silently cried into her shoulder, his entire frame shaking. She murmured softly in his ear and eventually he calmed though he did not release her. After awhile the water was cooling and she turned it off before it actually got cold. She got out of the shower and toweled Vegeta off and then herself and tugged his hand to get him out of the shower.  
He slowly rose and stumbled out after her but refused to follow her into her bedroom. She gave him a hug and they headed to Vegeta's old room and spent the rest of the night there.

Krillin was playing with Marron outside of Master Roshi's when Goku touched down.  
"Where's your wife?" Goku said. Krillin frowned.  
"Hi Krillin, how are you?" Krillin began sarcastically.  
"Hi Krillin, sorry Krillin." Goku replied hurriedly. "Now where is 18?"  
"I'm right here, Goku." Came the emotionless reply. Instantly Goku was in her face.  
"You bitch! How dare you use me like that?! I'm not your tool. And the fact that you used me for such a despicable act makes me sick. Your going to pay dearly for this but I already promised your life to Vegeta." 18 listened to his tirade with a thin, bitter smile.  
"Oh really?" she hissed. "So you fucked him then?" Goku's face transformed in fury and he slapped her as hard as he could. From the other side of the island Krillin heard flesh hit flesh and turned to see 18, her head to the side and Goku's hand inches from her face.  
"What the-?" He ran over to them.

"No I didn't." Goku hissed.  
"But someone did." Goku refused to respond. 18 laughed. "Good. At least someone did. But tell me. You are more upset about something else than being used. Even I can see that."  
"What the hell is going on?" Krillin demanded stepping between the two. Goku and 18 turned silently to glare at him and he nervously stepped back.  
"Just talking dear." 18 replied mildly.  
"Ok…" Krillin mumbled and went back to play with Marron. Goku and 18 turned to face each other again.  
"I've worked very hard just to get Vegeta to trust me and this little stunt of yours ruined everything. Do you know how pissed I am? I would enjoy nothing more than beating the shit out of you, and honestly, I've NEVER wanted to do that to anyone. What you've done is so disgusting and wrong. But I promised Vegeta I'd leave you alone." 18 laughed.  
"What can he do? I've always been stronger than him." Goku smiled. 18 frowned, why the hell was he smiling?  
"Forgetting something 18? You're human now, too. Even in his female form Vegeta could trash you. And I know he will and I'm glad." He hissed and then turned his back on her and took off.  
18 spat on the ground and kicked a cloud of sand. This was not going as planned, but then again, she hadn't given it too much thought. She'd just wanted to utterly humiliate Vegeta.  
"Stupid Saiyans." She wished she had killed them all when she'd had the chance.

Vegeta awoke in his old room and for a moment he had no clue why, then it all came back to him. The expression on his face went from confused to aggrieved in mere moments.  
"Oh God." He whimpered and rolled onto his side. You can't lay here and feel sorry for your self all day. He thought, fighting back disgraceful tears. Go kill the bitch that started this whole episode and shamed you. Vegeta immediately jumped up from bed and tore through the house. He stopped in the kitchen as Bulma calmly read the paper.  
"So.." she began in a conversational tone. "Are you just going to beat her to death? If I was you I would use a knife." Vegeta frowned. The thought of Bulma killing someone almost made him smile. She turned from her paper to smile at him warmly. "It's just a personal preference." Now he had to smile at that.  
"Woman, as much as I would enjoy stabbing her to death, that would just end too quickly for my liking." She nodded as though she understood perfectly. Vegeta raised and eyebrow as he stared at her turned back before shaking his head and walking out the door.

18 was in the kitchen when she hear the door open and slam shut. Krillin and Master Roshi had taken little Marron to a parade in Satan city an hour ago. Was it over all ready?  
"Krillin?" she called.  
"Not exactly." She heard a deep voice murmur in her ear. She tensed and turned to see the Prince of Saiyans standing calmly behind her. Perhaps he was used to being humiliated. He seemed to be handling it far better then she would have imagined. The thought angered her. If she was going to die, then it might as well be worth it.  
"So… How did it feel to be fucked by a man?" she asked in a conversational tone keeping her features blank and neutral when all she wanted to do was grin like a fool. Vegeta grimaced and she smiled as she saw pain darken his features.  
"Your about to find out."

18 screamed in pain as Vegeta snapped her arm like she had done to him so long ago.  
"Ooh. I bet that hurt." Vegeta said, a genuine smile on his face. 18 collapsed to her knees, clutching the mangled appendage.  
"Bastard." She moaned through clenched teeth. She felt warm fingers grasp her chin.  
"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" He said, grinning. "I'm going to take Bulma's suggestion and cut you up a bit." Seeing her horrified expression he laughed, slapping her face. "Here." He sat down in front of her and plunged a small flaying knife into her eye socket. She wailed in agony as the blade sliced through the soft jelly. He removed the knife and replaced it with his finger and deftly removed her eye. He pried open her clenched fist and placed the mangled eye in the palm of her hand and then closed her fingers on it, pushing down until the mashed eye ran like jelly between her fingers. "You don't need it anymore. But I'll leave you one so you can see what I'm going to do to you." 18 began to scream in anger and agony.  
"You bastard!" she sobbed.  
Vegeta shook his head and rolled his eyes. He deftly socked her in the jaw, satisfied when he heard the bone snap. 18 squealed in pain, tears pouring from her good eye. He then stuck his fingers in her mouth and grabbed her tongue. He pulled it out as far as it could go and took the little knife and began to slice through the thick muscle. 18's screams were getting louder and were starting to hurt Vegeta's ears. But he ignored it and continued to saw through the flesh until her tongue fell into his hand. Blood poured from 18's mouth and he sat back to observe his handy work.  
"Damn." He said, shaking his head with a grin. "You look disgusting." He began to laugh as 18 wept and tried to crawl away. "Now the big question. Should I kill you and end your pain or should I let you live hideously deformed?" He pretended his hands were scales and moved them up and down. "Hmm.. I think you need to be a little more gross for me to let you live." He said and kicked her in the face. She fell on her back with a whimper and he straddled her stomach. "One more thing and I think that should satisfy me." He said and took the knife and began to carve her face. 18 weakly thrashed in an attempt to escape, but only made the knife bite deeper. He laid open her cheek with the blade and abruptly bolted for the kitchen. He returned with something yellow from what 18 could dimly see. He cut it in half and held it over her face and she suddenly wailed as horrible pain burnt her face.  
Vegeta squeezed all the juice out of the half of lemon. "I always wondered if that would really hurt or not." He mused. "I guess it does." He heaved a sigh and got to his feet tossing the lemon aside. 18 tried to pull herself to her feet but fell on her back with a thud. Vegeta grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up.  
"Now one question remains. Have you learned what happens when you fuck with me or should I just kill you now and spare myself any of your future attempts at revenge?" With her last ounce of strength she grabbed Vegeta's arm and squeezed, her sharp nails digging into his flesh and breaking skin. Vegeta made no move to defend himself. "Does this mean you wish to die?" he said with a hopeful smile.  
18 shook her head furiously. She withdrew her nails and used Vegeta's blood to write on the floor.  
"I am sorry." She scrawled into the floor. Vegeta frowned. He grabbed the sides of her face and stared at her trying to determine whether she was lying or not, but the truth was he was never good at reading people.  
"No." he sighed and slammed his fist into her stomach. "I don't believe you. I think you will try something again. Better kill you now." He let chi collect in his palm and released it. The chi ripped through 18 as she screamed in agony.  
He let her corpse drop to the floor and walked out without a backward glance.

Krillin felt 18's chi begin to fade an hour into the parade.  
"Master Roshi, watch Marron, I'll be right back."

By the time he reached the island it was too late. Krillin dropped to the ground as Vegeta exited the house, covered in blood. He knew it was 18's blood.  
"Vegeta! You bastard, I'll kill you for this!" Krillin screamed. Vegeta merely gazed at Krillin without expression. He made no move to defend himself either. Krillin charged, fists cocked. Vegeta dodged the attack with ease.  
"Krillin stop!" Krillin whirled in fury.  
"Goku?" he gasped seeing his best fried. "He killed 18!" Goku frowned and shook his head slowly.  
"I know." Krillin stopped in his tracks.  
"What the fuck do you mean?" Krillin gasped, tears forming in his eyes. He had yet to even see his wife's condition, and Goku already knew?  
"I let Vegeta do it." Goku said quietly. "I'm sorry."  
"She brought it on herself!" Vegeta cried before Krillin could form a response.  
"What?" Krillin cried. "How could you let him hurt her? How could you let her die?" Goku slowly came forward and forced Krillin to sit and listen as he explained what had happened. Krillin sat staring at nothing, horror and confusion on his face. He finally glanced at Vegeta and the look on the Saiyan Prince's face confirmed the story. In fact, the sheer anguish on the usually angry Saiyan's face made it all too clear.  
"But why?" Krillin moaned. "Why would she do it? Why didn't you tell me sooner Goku? I could have done something…"  
"Like what?!" Vegeta yelled. "You would have tried to do the same-" he cut himself off and turned away. He furiously powered up and destroyed Master Roshi's house and 18's body inside.  
"No!" Krillin screamed. Goku tried to grab him but the enraged human was surprisingly fast and threw himself at Vegeta, knocking them both into the water. In a rage Krillin's hands locked around Vegeta's throat and began to squeeze. It never occurred to him that Vegeta should have thrown him a thousand feet away by then or that the neck between his hands was small and delicate. He felt the body jerk beneath him and all he could think of was Juuhachigou. Was he cursed to be alone forever?  
Suddenly hands did grip him and fling him away. He landed in the sand and sat up, shaking his head to clear it. He watched dimly as Goku pulled a young woman from the water!  
He straightened with a gasp. How did he forget? Vegeta was probably dead! For a moment he felt wild joy. 18 would be avenged! But then he thought of Bulma and Trunks and he felt the beginnings of a guilt trip. Vegeta couldn't be wished back, could he? 18 could easily, but could Vegeta? Bulma would kill him! He swallowed nervously as Goku gently slapped Vegeta's face.  
He sighed in relief when Vegeta moaned and rolled to her side and began to cough harshly. After a few moments she rose to her knees and finding herself in female form quickly jumped to her feet.  
She was instantly in the air clutching her now too-large clothes to her shivering body. She glared at Krillin with hate-filled eyes and for a moment he was tempted to grab her and rip her clothes of and-  
"My God!" Krillin gasped, sweating as he realized that this was Vegeta he was having these thoughts about. And then he understood. He fully understood 18's wish and what had to have happened. And with that realization his anger towards Vegeta vanished. How could he lie to himself and think he would not do the same as Vegeta had? He shuddered in sudden sympathy. He was still angry of course, but his anger was now directed at 18.  
How could she be so stupid? Surely she knew what the price of such a wish would be. As much as Krillin hated Vegeta he would never dream of humiliating him even in the slightest for fear of what type of vengeance he would exact. 18 knew how Vegeta was, she knew what something like this would do to him, but she went and did it anyway.  
He knew the two hated each other, but he couldn't see why 18 would hate Vegeta so much. When they had fought he hadn't been able to hurt her. And she had broken his arm among other things. Krillin ignored Goku and Vegeta as they left. He needed to understand. He couldn't wait a year for answers. Everything seemed backwards. It seemed that Vegeta had all the reasons to do what 18 did.  
The more he thought about it he realized how little he knew Juuhachigou. He thought she had changed. He thought she had given up her little games. She had liked to toy with people's emotions and use their anger or weakness against them. But he thought their love had changed her as it did him. And they even had a child together! Poor Marron who was with Master Roshi would come home to find nothing but her father. Her mother and home would be gone.  
"But only for a year. I'll bring her back. And I'll end this idiocy once and for all." He vowed.


End file.
